


I Dunno Man

by XximdeadinsidexX



Series: I dunno man [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Jack, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Job, Heartbreak, Insult Kink, Kinks, M/M, Making Out, Power Bottom Jack, Power Play, Semi-Public Sex, Submission, Top Mark, degredation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XximdeadinsidexX/pseuds/XximdeadinsidexX
Summary: Mark and Sean/Jack are on stage at a convention their feelings of just are too overwhelming for them to tame something happens on stage that exposes their feeling to thousands of fans as well as their girlfriends... What will Mark and Jack do?





	I Dunno Man

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know what the fuck Xx this isn't the weird obscure Shit you usually post? Calm down Im still writing them I just wanted to try writing something different for a change

Mark and jack stood facing each other the sexual tension in the air could cut a bitch but that's beside the point. Mark, in a full 3 piece suit, was really prepared and a lil over dressed for a supposedly casual event 'sigh, hes so cute when he's flustered.' jack thinks gayly to himself 

-On Stage-

Tyler reached into the the bucket of requests from the audience, which everyone knew was going to be a bad idea. "I dare Mark to do a sexy dance for Jack!" Tyler exclaimed between laughs. Mark and Jack both became red they couldn't disappoint fans who paid to come watch them be idiots on stage but they also knew it would bring up some sexual feeling that neither of them want to deal with on stage especially in front of both their girlfriends.  
Mark got up and began twerking on Jack's thighs careful not to grind against his crotch that didn't help Jack at all, he felt a familiar tightness in his pants. Jack instinctively pulled his legs up and pushed mark away,  
Mark turned around and smiled at Jack which only made his situation ~harder~ Mark sat down next to the troubled man and rubbed his hand up jacks thigh.  
"oh f-uck!" Jack quietly moaned. The audience erupted in fangirl screams, everyone was laughing except... Amy and Signs they just stared at their partners in confusion, jack noticed this and knew he needed to recover this "my acting pretty good right anything'll get a rise outta Ye!" Jack stated nervously the girls looked relaxed again but the audience just booed them.

"Alright, how about another dare," Tyler reached into the bucket searching for a question, "I dare Jack and Mark to kiss- damn you guys are weird."  
Jack got up and sat on marks lap making sure to rub his crotch with his legs, he then passionatly kissed the latter. Something snapped inside of Mark and he pinned Jack to the couch kissing him which grinding against Jack's legs earning soft moans the entire audience once again erupted in screams. The boys then remembered that they were on stage and quickly got up and ran off stage and into a bathroom to continue what they started while Amy and Signe yelled after them

-in the bathroom-

"a-ah fuck me." Jack begged which only made Mark more eager he undid Jacks pants and pulled his member out slowly teasing the tip "f-faster stop teasing ye arse." Jack commanded. Mark then tightened his grip on Jack's dick earning a pained yelp "dont speak to me like that you little slut." Mark demanded. Jack gently brushed Marks facial hair "sorry, could you g-go faster please?" Jack requested. "excuse me?" mark yelled angrily. "please d-daddy." Jack whined, Mark then flipped Jack onto his stomach and shoved his fingers into Jack's mouth then out again and began preparing Jack's opening. Mark slid his fingers into Jack earning a loud moan. Mark removed his fingers and replaced them with his dick moving slowly at first as to not hurt Jack "you can- Ah go faster now daddy." Jack moaned. Mark then began to thrust faster hitting all the right spots inside Jack not long after jack and mark both began to moan more frequently signalling they were close Mark then pulled out and flipped Jack over and came into his face at the same time as jack.  
Mark and Jack then shared a kiss before anxiety set in. They were in the middle of a show! And both their girlfriends had just watched them run into the bathroom together "um let's clean up," mark paused and sighed, "then we'll go deal with the backlash."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this train wreck of a fan fiction tell me in the comments


End file.
